


Finding Heaven at Home

by purplepanther



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Filming, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Molestation, Past Somnophilia, Pedophilia, Spitroasting, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepanther/pseuds/purplepanther
Summary: Cliff absentmindedly strokes his cock as he scrolls through a boy lovers forum on the deep web, hoping to find something new.  When a new post appears proclaiming it’s a father/son livefeed, Cliff can’t believe his eyes and eagerly clicks on it.
Relationships: Father/Uncle/Underage Son
Comments: 3
Kudos: 346
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Finding Heaven at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



Cliff absentmindedly strokes his cock as he scrolls through a boy lovers forum on the deep web, hoping to find something new. When a new post appears proclaiming it’s a father/son livefeed, Cliff can’t believe his eyes and eagerly clicks on it. For a moment the screen is blank, and he holds his breath as he waits for an image to appear, praying that it’s not a fake. 

His cock instantly spits out a wad of precum as he’s met with the sight of a red and well-used boyhole being pounded by three thick fingers and a tiny little boy cock and ball sack right above it. The squelching sound is obscene, and he has to remove his hand from his cock or he’s going to come way too soon. It seems that this is going to be a rare gem, and he wants to savor it. 

A man’s voice says off, “You like that, baby boy? You like having your little boy cunt spread by daddy’s fingers.”

Cliff’s brain derails at the familiar voice, his eyes going huge as he hears an equally familiar voice reply breathlessly, “Yes, daddy. I love it.”

Groaning brokenly, Cliff folds in over himself as his cock erupts untouched. Fuck, fuck, he curses, painting his keyboard with cum before he can stop himself, certain that his ears are playing tricks on him. He waits for them to speak again, having to be sure, and he’s lucky doesn’t have to wait long. 

Cliff groans as the man draws out his fingers, watching the way the boy’s hole gapes for a moment before clenching shut. The yelps when the man smack’s his bare ass and the skin instantly goes red. “On your hands and knees, slut. Tell the camera what you want.”

The camera shifts when the boy moves, and Cliff’s cock is instantly hard again, having barely softened, as he catches sight of the familiar face, the blond hair and blue eyes of his five year old nephew, Clay, who should be fast asleep on the other side of the house. Clay kneels down and reaching back, spreading his asscheeks open, the camera taking a moment to focus on his slick red hole, so impossibly tiny, and says in the same pleading voice he always uses to get Cliff to buy him treats, “Please daddy, fuck my boy pussy.” 

“Daddy,” Cliff whispers softly. Fuck, his brain’s slow. That’s Clark there, his younger brother, hard cock now in the frame, clearly about to fuck his extremely underage son. Cliff’s breathing hard when Clark paused for a moment, resting the fat head of his dick about the little boy’s hole, letting the anticipation grow and showing off just how tiny Clay is compared to his father. 

Clark curls one hand around Clay’s slender hip, and in one harsh move, he buries his cock completely inside of his son. Clay scream, a high pitched sound, that Cliff hears from across the house before it comes from his speakers, and tries to crawl away, but Clark’s clearly a man possessed, and he sets a brutal pace, the slap of their bodies together punctuated by a yelp a from Clay a split second later. 

Cliff doesn’t think as he leaves his room, his feet carrying across the house to Clay’s room, the sounds growing louder as he gets closer. He has a what-the-fuck moment right outside the closed door, and know that there’s no going back once he opens it. But he knows that it was already too late the moment he opened the livefeed. 

Heart racing, Cliff opens the door, the hinges silent, but the pair is facing partially towards him, so there’s no way that they can miss him. 

Clay is barely visible beneath the muscular bulk of his much larger father. His face is red and wet with tears, but he gives a wobbly smile upon seeing Clay and says, “Hi, Uncle Cl—” A particularly hard thrust cuts him off before he can say too much. 

Clark doesn’t seem surprised to see him at all, if the familiar shit eating grin on his face is anything to go by, and his movement hadn’t slowed at all, clearly enjoying what he’s doing.

“Took you long enough, old man. Was wondering if I’d have to send you an engraved invitation to finally fuck him.” Clark shoves two fingers into Clay’s panting mouth, and the boy eagerly sucks on them.

Cliff doesn’t rise to Clark’s barb, the joke long running: Cliff’s is only a year older than Clark, but he’d gone completely gray by twenty. It takes him a moment to understand the rest of Clark’s words, and he glances around the room as the realization hits. “You know—”

“That you jacked off in Clay’s bottles from the day he came home, that you moved on to feeding him straight from the source when I wasn’t home for over a year, that you rubbed one out on his sleeping body at least once a week for years? Yeah, I know.” 

Cliff’s world spins for a moment as all his blood runs south, as he tries to process the fact that his brother knows that he’s been molesting his son for years and had never confronted him. 

“You want his cunt or throat? It was only last month that he was finally able to deepthroat me. There’s nothing like a kid choking on your cock.”

Cliff feels nearly faint as he moves forward, his cock harder than it’s been in years. For all that he’s done, Cliff’s never actually fucked a kid. As pleasurable as the times he’d spent with Clay nursing on his cock, he doesn’t count that as fucking, too scared to be too rough. 

Reaching down, Cliff cups one hand beneath the silky smooth skin of Clay’s chin, tilting his head up as his brushes his thumb against his slightly parted lips. Clay looks up at him beneath thick wet lashes, and Cliff’s never seen a prettier picture.

“What are you waiting for? Clay, why don’t you help your uncle out?” 

Cliff’s world narrow’s to the small hands and equally tiny fingers that suddenly wrap around his cock, and fuck if that’s not an image that’ll be burned into his memory forever. His fingers are so small that even with both hands he can’t reach all the way around the circumference of Cliff’s cock. When a small tongue flicks across the tip of his dick, Cliff loses it, any control, any sense of decency he might have had left shattering as he presses forward, filling the tight, wet heat of Clay’s five year old mouth with the head of his cock.

Cliff knows he should be gentle, but he can’t stop the way that his hips keep driving forward, the way he forces himself into the grasping warmth of Clay’s throat. He can both hear and feel Clay gag around him, but that just spurs him on, pressing deeper and deeper. He groans brokenly as he bottoms out, his balls against Clay’s chin as his throat convulses around him, trying to expel the intruder with little success. 

Cliff hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he feels something brushes again his lips, and he groans as he meets his brother’s eyes, pressing closer for a kiss as they spitroast a five year old boy together. 

“Feel his throat,” Clark whispers against his mouth.

Reaching down, Cliff does as he’s told, finger’s curling around Clay’s thin throat, feeling the way that it expands and contracts with each thrust of his cock. It’s too much for him, and Cliff groans as his balls draw up, his hips stuttering as he comes down his nephew’s throat. Sitting back on his heels with a groan, the last few spurts of cum add to the mess of Clay’s face as he gasps for breath, and fuck if that’s not the most perfect things he’s ever seen. 

“Give daddy a taste,” Clark says as he leans down, and Cliff watches with amazement as his brother and nephew swap cum in the most obscene kiss he’s ever seen in his life. 

Pulling back, Clark says, “Tell you uncle thank you.” 

Clay’s voice is scratchy and nearly unrecognized as he says matter-of-factly, “Thank for you for fucking my mouth.” 

With a grunt Clark rears up suddenly on his knees, lifting Clay with him and settling him on his lap as he grinds against him, clearly chasing his own orgasm. Clay doesn’t even come halfway up Clark’s chest. Clark has one hand curled around Clay’s hip still, but the other is rubbing his belly, and it takes Cliff a moment to understand what he’s seeing, the way his thin stomach bulges out slightly each time his daddy’s cock fill him.

Cliff doesn’t remember moving closer, but when his brother pulls out, cum gushes from Clay’s well used hole, white and red and gaping, and so very lewd on the form of such a small boy. Clark pulls Clay’s legs up and back, clearly offering him, and well, Cliff had been raised to be a gentleman and clear his plate, so he takes what he’s given.

He groans long and loud as he slips inside. If he’d thought Clay’s throat was perfect, he’d been wrong. He could happy die right now having known heaven. 

Clark presses a momentary kiss to his lip before he pulls away, stands, and shuts of the camera that Cliff had completely forgotten about. Despite just having one of the most powerful orgasms of his life, Cliff still feels feral, and he curls forward, shove Clay onto his back as he ruts into him. Cliff presses his lips against Clay’s panting mouth, tasting him. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Clark says. “Should have done this a long time ago. Been working on him taking two cocks in his ass at once. What do you say? Want to try it?” 

The thought of it is too much for Cliff, and he groans, a nearly agonized sound as he comes again adding to the mess inside and out.

Clark laughs. “We’ll have to work on your stamina, old man. Good thing the night’s still young.” 

Clay’s eyes are half-lidded beneath him, clearly done out, but even as Cliff’s cock twitches with the remnants of his orgasm, he can’t bring himself to stop, his hips still rocking, his cock remaining hard within in the gripping depths of Clay’s body. Like Pandora’s box, what’s been opened, can never again be contained.


End file.
